Tokyo
by natsu18
Summary: Suite de "HAWAÏ". De retour à Tokyo Sakura va devoir rendre des comptes, réapprendre à vivre, faire face à ceux qu'elle a fui mais surtout à Kei. Et puis il y a Sasuke qu'elle ne pensait pas recroiser un jour. Mais c'est sans oublier la redécouverte de Tokyo, les rencontres, les prises de conscience, et Naruto !


**Tokyo**

**Hello! Oui, je sais j'ai été absente très très (trop) longtemps! Vous avez le droit de me maudire, surtout après vous avoir laissé en plan avec l'épilogue d'Hawaï! Tokyo n'est pas fini mais je ne feux pas vous faire trop attendre!  
**

**J'espère que malgré tout vous allez lire ce tout premier chapitre de Tokyo. Mon Dieu, je suis terrorisée à l'idée de publier ce chapitre et qu'il ne vous plaise pas du tout! ToT**

**Dans tous les cas je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu Hawaï, l'ont ajouté en favoris, les followers, et ceux qui m'ont laissé ces messages et commentaires adorables! MERCIII! **

**Donc je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous n'allez pas trop détester! **

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Prologue : **Soupe de nouilles et vieilles femmes

_**Tokyo, 9 juin 2011 : appartement de Sakura Haruno**_

De sa fenêtre elle pouvait voir Tokyo.

Ça n'était pas Hawaï. Ça n'était pas occidental. C'était une soupe de nouilles.

Rien de péjoratif, seulement c'était la seule idée qui lui été venue au moment où elle regardait la ville s'étendant à perte de vue : « Tokyo est une soupe de nouilles ».

Les nouilles sont fines, se mélangent, s'entremêlent, on a souvent du mal à les séparer. Elles se collent, glissent, et au final ça n'est qu'un gros tas sans forme distincte au fond du bol. Tokyo était une chose sans forme distincte, peu identifiable, tellement différente des villes damier des Etats-Unis ou des grandes avenues haussmanniennes de Paris.

Les immeubles sortaient de la ville et pointaient vers le ciel sans prévenir, sans cohérence, un peu comme des herbes sauvages et au milieu de tout ça subsistaient de petites maisonnées traditionnelles, ou tout du moins anciennes, fragiles comme du papier mais coincées entre un convinis et un restaurant sur rue. Tokyo était indéfinissable.

Partout où son regard portait elle voyait une multitude de toits qui, selon les quartiers, avaient des hauteurs plus ou moins similaires. Il y avait par endroit les couleurs caractéristiques des maisonnées de banlieues qui avaient été construites sur le même modèle. Si on regardait un peu plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un amas sans cohérence d'immeubles de verres vertigineux qui montaient vers le ciel, côtoyés par des immeubles plus modestes mais tout aussi moches, noircis par la pollution. Entre chacun d'eux on pouvait deviner la foule grouillante, bruyante et indéfinie des passants. Tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste chaos que les architectes essayaient d'organiser sans grands résultats, ne faisant que donner à l'anarchie un peu plus de territoires.

« Ma vie est un chaos. Comme Tokyo.»

Sakura se tenait appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée d'Hawaï, mais elle venait seulement de revenir dans son appartement. A peine ses valises posées, elle était partie passer quelques jours chez ses parents, en essayant d'éviter au maximum de parler des raisons de sa fuite. Elle était ensuite allée rendre visite à ses grands-parents, effarés par ce qui lui était arrivée, et elle avait dû passer une bonne heure à les convaincre de ne pas monter dans leur vieille voiture pour aller botter les fesses de Kei à coup de tisonnier brûlant.

Elle n'était rentrée que cet après-midi chez elle et, après une douche rapide, s'était accoudée contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Depuis elle observait Tokyo sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était ne pas penser à ce qu'elle devait faire, peu importe le prétexte. Ses bagages n'étaient toujours pas déballés et elle n'arrivait pas à avoir le courage de quitter cette chambre. Seul lieu qui avait été préservé de la présence de Kei.

Avec le mariage et le voyage de noce prévus, toutes les affaires qu'il aurait pu laisser avaient été emmenées chez lui. Mais il restait dans le salon des photos de lui, son parapluie se trouvait toujours appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée et un de ses pulls traînait sur le canapé. Dans les bibliothèques se trouvaient des livres qu'il lui avait prêtés, et tout ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir parsemait l'appartement. Pour Sakura chaque objet, chaque pièce, chaque éraflure sur le plancher lui rappelait un mot, une blague, un geste, un moment, une conversation, un regard qu'il avait eu pour elle. C'était trop dur.

Mais dans cette chambre quasiment vide, face à cette ville qui ne savait rien de ses malheurs, qui continuait de vivre sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle ressentait, Sakura réussissait à oublier. Quelques instants, mais suffisamment pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes.

Assise à sa fenêtre elle laisse le soleil lui caresser la joue, lui réchauffer le visage et alors elle peut fermer les yeux. Elle se laisse envahir par le bruit des voitures, tout ce qui l'entoure prend possession d'elle. Elle veut pouvoir tout entendre, le moindre sifflement, les coups de klaxon, les sonnettes de vélo, les discussions, les cris des enfants, le chant des oiseaux, le vent qui souffle. Que le bruit prenne possession de sa tête, la prenne, et étouffe le bruit de ses pensées. Quand elle ne fait plus qu'une avec la ville, elle n'existe plus. Et c'est bien. C'était devenu tellement difficile de vivre, tous ces souvenirs gâchés la rendent folle. Ne plus exister c'est si facile. Ça ne demande aucun effort. C'est apaisant.

Une véritable fuite en avant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura était partie se réfugier dans le parc de son quartier. Tout plutôt que de rester prostrée dans son appartement vide et sans bruits.

Elle s'était assise sur un banc vert dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler sur les bords. Le banc était en bois et les années avait rendu doux son touché. Distraitement elle commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur les rainures du bois. Elle observait les enfants qui allaient et venaient entre les différents jeux. Leurs cris et leurs rires envahissaient tout l'espace, les bruits des glissades sur le toboggan, leurs pas courant sur le sable étaient un doux son que Sakura ne pensait pas qu'elle aimerait.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Léger. Fugace. Involontaire.

Son regard se tourna vers les groupes de mères qui se trouvaient sur des bancs similaires au siens. Elles discutaient joyeusement entre elles tout en gardant un œil avisé sur leur précieuse progéniture.

« Elles ont l'air heureuses. Leurs vies ont l'air tellement simples. »

Elles discutaient, en plein après-midi, elles étaient sûrement mères au foyer, et s'occupaient de leurs enfants. « Une vie paisible. »

Dans le parc il y avait également des grands-mères qui venaient là moitié pur habitude, l'autre moitié pour leurs petits-enfants.

« Si j'avais épousé Kei on aurait sûrement eu des enfants. J'aurais peut-être aimé ne m'occuper que d'eux. Peut-être pas. Je me demande ce que ça fait de voir son monde tourner autour d'un seul être ? »

Elle regarda une petite fille, une pelle jaune à la main, jouer dans le bac à sable. Elle s'attelait, consciencieusement, à la fabrication d'un château de sable. Avec précaution elle remplissait son seau en forme de tours. Fronçant les sourcils, la petite fille retourna vivement le seau. Concentrée elle patienta quelques secondes puis tapota sur les bords. Avec milles précautions, et une certaine appréhension, elle souleva l'objet et fit apparaitre une jolie tourelle de sable, parfaitement lisse et droite. Folle de joie la petite fille appela à grand renfort de gestes et de cris sa mère qui la félicita et lui sourit pour son exploit. Fière d'elle la petite fille entreprit de construire une autre tour.

Sakura rit légèrement devant tant d'innocence.

« Ils sont tellement innocents. J'aimerai bien en avoir, peut-être. Un jour. » Un pli apparu entre les sourcils froncés de Sakura.

« Mais je ne risque pas d'en avoir des enfants. Maintenant que tout est fini avec Kei, je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps avant d'envisager à nouveau de fonder une famille. » Elle regarda à encore une fois les enfants mais prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer, se dépêcha de partir loin du parc.

Au lieu de prendre le chemin le plus court et le plus direct comme elle en avait toujours eu l'habitude elle décida de prendre son temps et de faire un détour. Elle avait besoin que ses tristes pensées la quittent.

Elle était dans un quartier résidentiel d'une banalité à pleurer, les maisons étaient quelques peu différentes les unes des autres mais les voitures se ressemblaient, les familles qui vivaient là avaient sûrement les mêmes problèmes quotidiens, les mêmes projets pour leurs enfants, des chiens ou chats qui se côtoyaient, bref rien que le commun dans toute sa splendeur. Sakura n'aimait pas ça, elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle était partisane de l'originalité, de laisser à chacun la possibilité de se distinguer. Cela était peut-être dû à la couleur de ses cheveux et du reste de son physique qui lui avaient attiré tant de moqueries durant son enfance. Sa mère l'avait éduquée en lui disant que l'originalité, être unique, exprimer sa différence, était la meilleure façon de vivre et de se battre contre ceux qui se moquaient car ils étaient trop enfermés dans leur vision banale et commune de la vie.

Elle se remémorait les paroles de sa mère lorsqu'elle entendit des rires, elle releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Elle chercha d'où venaient les discussions. C'est alors que Sakura vit un groupe de personnes âgées qui discutaient tranquillement à la terrasse d'un petit café qui semblait encore plus vieux qu'elles. Elle les observa quelques minutes, plantée au milieu de la route, et elle ne su pas pourquoi mais ces vieilles femmes la fascinaient. Ça n'était que cinq vielles mamies aux cheveux gris, habillaient simplement, qui discutaient en sirotant un thé et en profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Pourtant, sans que Sakura ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle s'approcha d'elles.

En essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer elle prit place prés de leur table. Elle ne fit pas attention au serveur qui prit sa commande, ni même quand il lui apporta son thé. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ces vieilles dames étaient devenues le centre de son attention.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas vouloir lui dire bonjour.

- Si cet imbécile ne lisait pas mon courrier je lui dirai bonjour !

- Tous le monde sait qu'il ne lit pas ton courrier Saji.

- Vraiment ? Alors comment a-t-il su que mon petit-fils avait réussi son concours d'entrée à la faculté avant même que je ne lise la lettre qu'il m'avait envoyé ?

- Peut-être parce que si tu n'étais pas une vieille gâteuse tu te souviendrais que ta fille t'avais appelée la veille pour te l'annoncer et que tu l'avais fait savoir à tout le quartier !

- Vraiment ? Mikuko c'est vrai ça ?

La plus calme de toutes prit le temps de finir de boire son verre avant de répondre d'une voix douce mais tintée d'amusement.

- Mais oui Saji, tu me l'as même dit dès que je suis venue t'apporter ton livre.

- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens !

- Tu vois bien que le facteur ne lit pas ton courrier.

- ça n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas lu cette lettre qu'il n'en a pas lu du tout !

- Saji tu es impossible !

Sakura était subjuguée par ce qu'elle entendait. Cette conversation était tellement banale. Cette banalité des bâtiments, du quartier, ces personnes quelconques et se ressemblant toutes plus ou moins, tout ce qu'elle avait critiqué en marchant dans ces rues sans couleurs…elle avait été si condescendante !

Cette conversation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituel et pourtant elle était incroyable. Ces femmes étaient âgées, vieilles, elles avaient vécus. Pourtant chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leurs phrases, leurs sourires, leurs remontrances, leurs attitudes, les mots qu'elles prononçaient mais, plus important encore, ceux qu'elles ne prononçaient pas, tout cela faisait éclater à la lumière leurs amitié. Une amitié au moins aussi vieille que ces femmes. Cette conversation n'était pas banale, une amitié telle que celle qui transparaissait entre elles, ne pouvait pas être banale, ce serait leurs faire insulte. Brusquement Sakura eu l'impression d'être une voyeuse, de regarder un moment d'intimité qui ne lui appartenait pas, d'avoir fait irruption dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui ne le serait jamais.

Elle paya en vitesse sa consommation et partit tête baissée laissant ces femmes vivre leur vie.

Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle était devant son immeuble. Elle se trouva incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait mis pour rentrer chez elle, ni quel chemin elle avait emprunté.

« Je suis passée un mode pilotage automatique sans même m'en rendre compte. Je suis pitoyable. Comment de simples vieilles dames peuvent me bouleverser comme ça ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi depuis… depuis Lui. »

La rose se sentit brusquement fatiguée. Elle avait subit trop de changements d'humeurs en une seule après-midi. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son cœur.

Sakura se sentait sans défense, les barrières qui la protégeaient habituellement s'étaient effondrées et la laissaient seule et désarmées face aux déferlements de sentiments qui s'abattaient sur elle sans prévenir, impitoyables. A chaque fois elle en ressortait plus fatiguée, et elle avait beau faire, elle ne trouvait pas de solution.

« Si mes amis me voyaient ! Moi la Miss première de la classe qui ne trouve pas de solution. »

Sans s'interroger plus avant et avec le seul désir de se laisser couler dans un bon bain elle entra dans son immeuble et laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur elle. Le bruit caractéristique la prévint qu'elle était arrivée et, comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers sa porte. Mais au lieu de faire face à son habituelle serrure c'est à une chevelure blonde qu'elle eu affaire.

- Tu pourrais avoir l'air moins surprise. Depuis le temps que je poireaute devant cette porte je m'attendais à mieux comme accueil ! Je sais pas, quelque chose comme : Salut Ino, je suis enfin revenue de ma petite escapade et je vais enfin pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi je me suis barrée en plein milieux de mon mariage en te laissant en plans et sans aucunes explications !

Bouche bée Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire :

- Salut Ino ?


End file.
